This Really Hurt
by HyunnieKai
Summary: Menemukan sebuah cinta baru, dan berharap tak terluka kembali. Namun, harapan itu seakan tidak terwujud. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan yang namanya sakit karena orang yang baru ia sukai telah bertunangan. Akankah ia bisa kembali bertahan? Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertamanya yang muncul dihadapannya memohon untuk kembali? Summary Aneh Cast : HunKai, KrisKai, EXO


**T**H_I_S R_E__**A**_LLY H_U_R**T**

© Park Jihyun125

Disclaimer :

The character isn't mine.

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun(dipart ini belum ada), EXO

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI, Miss Typo, flow velocity.

**D**_O_N'T L**_I_**K_E _D**_O_**N'T R_E_**_A_**D !

Summary (gagal) :

Menemukan sebuah cinta baru, dan berharap tak terluka kembali. Namun, harapan itu seakan tidak terwujud. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan yang namanya sakit karena orang yang baru ia sukai telah bertunangan. Akankah ia bisa kembali bertahan? Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertamanya yang muncul dihadapannya memohon untuk kembali?

_ oOo _ _

Chapter 1

"huhh..."

Terdengar helaan nafas seseorang untuk kesekian kalinya, memandang kopi yang mendingin tanpa ada niatan untuk menyesapnya. Seorang namja yang berhadapan dengan namja yang masih melakukan kegiatannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu, merasa jegah dengan kegiatan adiknya.

"bisakah kau meminum kopi itu? Atau setidaknya bisa hentikan helaan nafasmu itu?" ucap namja itu kesal saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari adik kesayangannya.

"KIM JONGIN, APA KAU DENGAR APA YANG KUKATAKAN?" Teriak namja itu dengan suara bass-nya yang melengking hingga mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang yang berada di cafe tempatnya berada kini, namun tak dihiraukannya.

"eh? Apa Channie hyung?" tanya namja bernama Kim Jongin yang sepertinya telah tersadar dari lamunannya kini menatap sang hyung yang kini mukanya memerah karena marah.

"Kau ini... apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya namja yang berniat berniat mengomel, mengurungkan niatannya saat mendapatkan tatapan kosong dari adiknya.

"aku... aku hanya takut hyung" gumam Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai begitu lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Kai sebentar, lalu menegak coffe cappucino miliknya hingga habis saat melihat sang adik hanya diam.

"Takut apa?" ucap Chanyeol kembali menatap adik beda ibu dihadapannya yang menggeleng.

Yah... mereka berdua bukanlah saudara kandung. Ibu Kai yang merupakan istri pertama dari Ayah mereka, bercerai saat Kai berumur 2 tahun. Setahun kemudian, Ayah mereka itu menikahi seorang janda yang sudah memiliki 2 orang anak. Kai yang tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengan sang Ayah saat sepulang sekolah ia menemukan Ayah yang dirindukannya berdiri dengan 2 koper ditangan. Dan itu adalah akhir ia bertemu dengan sang Ibu, meski masih berkomunikasi hingga sekarang. Back To Story.

"bagaimana bisa aku membantumu jika aku sendiri tak tau apa masalahmu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?" tebak Chanyeol yang sepertinya tepat sasaran saat melihat Kai yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap coffee dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau takutkan hm? Apa ia menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi berusaha membuat sang adik lebih terbuka pada dirinya.

Kai hanya diam hingga ia mengeluarkan suara...

"aku rasa... aku akan putus dengannya" ucap Kai pelan namun mampu terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Putus? Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku" desak Chanyeol, Kai mengangguk ragu

"aku baru tau ini menyakitkan hyung... sangat menyakitkan hingga rasanya hiks... membunuhku secara perlahan hiks..." setetes demi setetes air yang mengandung garam mineral itu membasahi pipi chubby milik Kai.

Ki berniat menceritakannya lancar tanpa menangis namun kini Pertahanan yang dibangunnya runtuh, dihadapan sang Hyung. Chanyeol memindahkan duduknya menjadi disebelah Kai dan memeluk dirinya yang begitu rapuh.

"shutt... tenanglah, ceritakan perlahan padaku... aku akan membantumu meringankannya" ucap Chanyeol mengelus helaian rambut sang adik yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Sungguh menyakitkan hyung hiks... mencintai seseorang namun orang itu tidak membalasnya hiks... sangat sakit hiks... ini begitu sakit hyung, saat melihat dirinya hiks... tengah bersama orang lain dan berhubungan... hiks intim di depan mataku hiks... ia jahat hiks... aku membencinya" isak Kai meluapkan rasa sakitnya kepada sang hyung, memukul keras tempat jantungnya berada.

"m-mwo?! D-dia melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai yang kini wajahnya basah akibat airmata. Muka memerah, dengan mata membengkak... tak pernah dirinya melihat Kai menangis hingga seperti ini.

Namja bermarga Oh itu sudah keterlaluan. Yah... iya tau, namja itu memang suka bermain dibelakang Kai. Ia juga Kai mengetahuinya, namun rasa cinta yang besar membuat Kai berulang kali memaafkannya. Ia sudah memarahi Kai karena terlalu baik pada namja brengsek karena mengkhianati dirinya, namun apa yang dikatakannya?

'_ia akan berubah hyung, ia sudah berjanji' _

Tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya, karena namja yang sejak awal dibencinya telah kelewatan batas. Melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain didepan mata kekasihnya? Namja itu sudah membuat dirinya kini tersulut emosi untuk membunuh namja itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya..." geram Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

GREBB

"andwae hyung hiks... jangan lakukan itu, jebal hiks..." ucap Kai memeluk lengan Chanyeol saat namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kai Kau-"

"aku sakit hyung, ia telah merobek kepingan hatiku hingga tak bersisa hiks... namun tak kupungkiri hati ini masih mencintainya hiks... Dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Biarlah hiks... aku yang mengalami sakit ini, jika itu bisa membuatnya ia bahagia hiks... dengan orang lain" ucap Kai sedikit kelu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya

Ia menatap mohon pada hyung tertuanya yang tengah menitikkan airmata, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Kai..."

"aku tak apa... pasti tak apa, karena aku hiks... karena aku hiks..." sudah cukup, ia tak sanggup melihat sang adik yang begitu terpuruk.

Dipeluknya erat Kai yang suhu badannya terasa panas, dan ia merasakan bahunya terasa berat. Saat ia menjauhkan pelukan itu, namja yang merupakan adik dengan bermarga berbeda tengah menutup matanya meski airmata tak berniat utuk berhenti keluar.

"Kai? Kai? Kai irreona... KAII"

TBC or END?


End file.
